


It's All My Fault.

by hikawasayo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, HelperHimari Inspired, I'm Evil I guess, Only Slight Fluff, slightly graphic description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikawasayo/pseuds/hikawasayo
Summary: Tomoe just wanted to spend the night with Himari laying on her chest as she slept. She had no idea any of this would happen.(Based on HelperHimari twitter au chapter 19)





	It's All My Fault.

Himari walked out of the challenge room, still thinking about who she should touch for eight hours.  _“Well, Tomoe would probably be my best bet.”_  She thought. Tomoe was her closest friend out of her friend group, so she knew she could trust her. Even so, she couldn't help but still be worried. She didn't want Tomoe to misunderstand, and for this all to go to shit. She felt horrible doubting her best friend. But, maybe it was a better idea to not pick Tomoe? If Himari were to die, Tomoe would feel horrible. God knows what Tomoe would do with all that guilt. As Himari walked into the main room, she saw Tomoe. She then decided, why the hell not. _'I know Tomoe wouldn't do anything to harm me._ ' She thought. _'Even without knowing what was happening, she would never do something bad on purpose_.' Himari made her final decision, and ran towards Tomoe. She hugged Tomoe very tightly, and thus started the eight hours. Neither Tomoe nor Himari knew how these eight hours would end.

“I’m getting a bit tired now, could we go back to my room? I feel like I might pass out any second.”

Himari said, yawning. Tomoe nodded, and lifted Himari onto her shoulders before walking to the dorms.

 “We still have six hours left, will it reset once you fall asleep?”

 Tomoe said, looking up at Himari, who was on her shoulders at this point. Himari shook her head, eyes filled with panic for a quick second. She wasn't sure how to solve this problem for a second. She was afraid, before she thought about using her challenge as an excuse.

 “I-I’m afraid I might have a nightmare about my challenge...Can you sleep with me tonight?”

 Tomoes cheeks flushed red immediately. She desperately hoped Himari didn’t notice. 

 “Y-Yeah! That’s fine....”

 

The two of them, well mainly Tomoe, walked into the dorms. Tomoe carefully placed Himari on the bed. Himari was still holding onto Tomoes hand, so they wouldn’t lose contact. Tomoe laid down on the bed first, and then Himari laid on her chest. Tomoe smiled while looking down at Himari. It was moments like these that Tomoe never seemed to properly appreciate, but she always loved. Himari meant a lot to her, and seeing Himari be so affectionate towards her, makes Tomoes heart skip a beat. Tomoe knew this whole physical contact for eight hours thing is just Himari being Himari, but she couldn’t help but be glad it happened. She looked down once again as Himaris eyes slowly started to close. Tomoe couldn’t help but smile while looking down at her. She looked so peaceful, and it makes Tomoe so happy. She hoped that her being there would prevent Himari from having nightmares, and so far it seemed like she was helping. Tomoe realized that once Himari wakes up, the eight hours will be over. Her smile began to fade at that thought. She wanted Himari to be laying on her chest forever. She never wanted this moment to end. She wished she could be with Himari forever. Even in this situation. As long as Himari is there, she felt like she could do anything. She felt like she was safe. She felt like she could protect her sister with Himari around. Everything was thanks to her. Tomoe could feel her eyes start to slowly shut as she drifted to sleep. Unfortunately, Tomoe had no idea what was to come. She had no idea what she was going to wake up to. 

 Himari woke up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream. Normally, she would just go back to sleep, and since Tomoe was there she thought it would be easy. But something didn't feel right. She lifted her head up and looked around. Then she noticed. She had rolled off of Tomoes chest, and was now laying next to her. They had lost contact. Himari immediately started to panic, and quickly grabbed onto Tomoes hand. But she already knew it was too late. She had no idea how long she’s been off of Tomoe. She had no idea why she was still alive right now. A tear started to roll down her cheek. She knew that at any moment, she would die. She knew this was her last moment with Tomoe. She knew she fucked up. She sat up, and took one last look at Tomoe. And then she quickly asked the voice a question.

“Why didn’t you kill me while I was asleep?”

 There was silence. She was waiting to be killed any second now.

 

“...... _I wanted to wait until you woke up.”_

 

 Then the voice went silent, and Himari froze in place. She would've preferred to die while asleep. She didn't wanna think about everything before her last moments. Why was the voice so cruel? Why couldn't they just kill her and get it over with? All these thoughts rushed through her head as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. She had no idea how Tomoe didn't notice she was awake, but she was glad. She didn't want Tomoe to have to see this in live time. Himari quickly shut her eyes tightly and braced for whatever was about to come. Then she felt it. She felt a bullet go through her head. Blood started to mix with the tears, all rolling down her face. She immediately fell down onto the bed.

_This isn’t how I wanted things to end. I don’t want Tomoe to feel responsible for two deaths. I know she was heartbroken about Yukina. I can’t do this to her. I’m sorry Tomoe. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

  With what little strength she had, she held tightly onto Tomoes hand for one last time. She had been holding her hand the entire time, but she wanted to feel secure, even during her final moments. She took a final breath as everything slowly started to turn black. Everything went silent as Himaris eyes shut for the last time. She could no longer feel Tomoe next to her. It was all over.

 The voice eventually woke Tomoe up at some point during the morning. Tomoe sat up, stretching her arms out as she yawned quietly. She thought to herself that something didn't feel right. She paused, before realizing. Himari wasn't on top of her. She looked down on her lap to double check, and as she thought, there was no Himari. She assumed that maybe she went to get a snack, or woke up before Tomoe did. She laid her hand next to her, but her face turned pale as she felt something very wet under her hand. She immediately thought of the worst possible thing. She chuckled before looking over. _''Clearly nothing bad could have happened over night, right?'_ She thought to herself. She trusted that Himari wouldn't get herself into any trouble over night. Brushing away the negative thoughts, she looked down next to her, and she felt everything in her world fall apart. She saw Himari, dead, laying on her bed. She saw blood still dripping down her face, along with tears. She knew Himari must've been awake when this happened. That thought made everything feel worse. She couldn't believe what was happening. Himari was dead. Her best friend, the girl she _loved_ , was dead. And there was nobody she could blame but herself. She couldn't even blame the voice. Yes, she knew the voice is who killed her, but she knew it wasn't just the voice doing it for no reason. That's not how this stupid game worked. She knew it had to do with something she did. She couldn't even think straight to figure out what it was. All she could think about was how Himari was dead.

_"Himari Uehara is now dead. Her Challenge was to maintain contact with someone for 8 hours. Good Luck on tomorrow's Challenge."\_

The voice echoed through the entire room. It felt as if those words were the only thing she could here. All throughout her mind was ‘ _Himari Uehara is now dead.’_  That was all she could hear. The two words ‘ _Himari_ ’ and ‘ _dead_ ’ seemed to ring throughout her head the most. If she didn't think it was real before, now she knew. She knew it was real. Painfully real. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she starred at the body of her now dead best friend. As she started to sob, she laid her head down on top of Himari. Her body felt cold. Tomoe couldn't think of anything. Nothing but Himari. She never got a chance to tell her how she felt. She never got a chance to thank her for all she has done. She never got a chance, and now she never will. There was one last thought in her head before the sound of her sobs took over.

 

_Himari, I’m so sorry._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! I randomly decided to write this at 4am this morning when I was feeling upset and wanted to take it out by writing some angst. It might be extremely confusing, especially when Himari is thinking right before she dies but I pulled an anime moment when the character is still thinking before they actually die. Anyway, hope you liked it.  
> Also if the mod of HelperHimari reads this, I hope you didn't mind that I changed up some of the story to add some details, I didn't wanna steal everything straight from the au and this was what I pictured in my head.


End file.
